valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Singalot
Category:Gods God of Entertainment, Singalot is the curious result of Dearuhk experimenting with Xel. When the dark lady left the chaotic realm, she was heavy with child and that child was Singalot. He is often represented as a bearded, small humanoid with giant round ears, a buck tooth grin, and a jesters outfit with an accordion. He travels the planes, offering up some respite to the otherwise serious business in the cosmos. Core Statistics Name: Singalot. Lesser Deity Symbol: A fiddle. Alignment: Chaotic Good. Patron Creatures: Jesters, musicians, gnomes, and kender. Domains: Mystery, Sonic, Bardic. Cleric Alignments: CG, CN, NG. Favored Weapon: A piercing wail. Relatives: Son of Dearuhk. Relationships Most every god appreciates Singalot, be they good, evil, or neutral. They do not try, nor does he care to, involve himself in godlike politics and he is content to contribute his song and dance. Dearuhk has little love for her estranged son, disappointed more in that her initial plot to utilize Xel to her own ends failed and less so in the fact that she gave birth to a god opposite in alignment. Functions Singalot exists to spread song, laughter and good cheer to all creatures. He insists that life without music and art is hardly worth living and that there is a rhythm or pattern in everything, even the most chaotic mess of tangled verbiage or splattered painting. From a cosmic perspective, Singalot has no real divine function other than the one he purports as his own. His creation began the idea of bardic music, magical effects flowing through those experiencing song or fine art. Followers The god of song and dance generally attracts younger, more chipper followers. Most often worshipers consist of actors, poets, musicians, or any other form of entertainer; Singalot is seen to many as a muse and bards flock to him in great numbers. It is not often to see a religious temple to Singalot, but many establishments have small shrines or depictions of the giddy god if they offer live entertainment. His prayers are songs, and his sermons all parables or jokes. Residence Singalot does not have a plane of his own to call home, though some suggest that Singalot is best considered the king of demiplanes, where often strange assortments of energies, materials or goods are found. These puzzles and riddle-rooms are a favorite of Singalot, though he frequents the mortal realm more than any other in hopes that mortals will inscribe their cultures to song, writing, and art. History When Dearuhk was a young goddess, she was keen on finding alternative forms of power through any means in which to overthrow her siblings, and eventually her eyes fell upon the twisting chaos of Xel. Hoping to use the vast living plane as a springboard to conquer the planes, Dearuhk struck up the First War with the intent of using Xel as her ultimate weapon should things turn away from her favor. Indeed, Heaven had begun to repel the forces of Hell back into Nuzalheim and so Dearuhk set the final steps of her plan into motion. She spirited away to Xel, hoping to funnel it's powers in an attempt to disjoin the planes from one another. What she found managed to be too much to bear, her lawful nature repelled and reshaped by the living chaos. She emerged, greatly weakened, and seemingly bearing child as well. The war was eventually won, as Deaurhk's armies were beat back with the absence of their goddess. When finally she returned, Wol instigated firm rules about inter planar contact, specifically chiding Dearuhk to never travel to Xel again, lest it tear apart the fabric of reality so spun by the Ancients. Dearuhk complied, and a short while later Singalot came into existence. She immediately shunned the child, sending him away to the mortal plane where he soon grew to competence. Singalot had said that the very first patterns of law in the multiverse was an intricate, yet impossibly entrancing song that formed the first of the Ancients from the void. He, then, was a chaotic being that celebrated all of the rules and laws that made music beautiful.